


【鸣佐】成年人的夜晚

by Ynori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 伪骨科提及, 叫鸭, 寡妇接盘, 控制射精, 站街, 骑乘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynori/pseuds/Ynori
Summary: *低配的站街文，鸣人站街，隐晦的双不洁。*鼬佐前提的鸣佐车！！（为了满足我不正经的背德感和让鸣接盘寡妇叔佐*谨慎避雷！！
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 41





	【鸣佐】成年人的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 鸭鸣x叔佐，年龄差的现代au，没什么营养，全篇就是不断开车疯狂doi，难吃的自割腿肉。

今天是他“哥哥”宇智波鼬五周年的忌日。

佐助坐在宾馆双人床的其中一张床上，浴室里传来哗哗的水声，透过磨砂的玻璃可以隐约看见一个挺拔的背影。

那是他找回来的鸭。

他十七岁那年被鼬从色情会所买回去，从此成为鼬的地下情人被养在宇智波大宅。

他算是一个听话诱人的宠物，鼬也很钟意他，明面上鼬对外宣称佐助是他的弟弟，不仅带他出入各种上流宴会，还专门请名师教他礼仪学识。

其中，鼬让佐助好好学的，是管理和经济学。

最开始佐助并不理解鼬的用意，直到几年后鼬被送进手术室且再也没有睁开眼睛，他才知道鼬在买下他的那一天收到了医院的化验报告单，是肺癌。

所以他不过是一个时日无多的病人在生命的最后施舍的善举，怜悯似地，鼬将死后的财产连同宇智波家族一起，都留给了他，让他衣食无忧又有所牵挂。

去你妈的，宇智波鼬，你凭什么。

佐助愤恨地从鼬的墓地开车回家，经过某个巷子的途中一个电话打了进来，他停下车打算接听，车窗玻璃突然被敲了三下，停了几秒，又敲了两下。

这是行内鸭子看中有钱人以后问要不要约炮的不成文规矩，没想到他偶尔拐个路拐到了做生意的地方。

佐助摇下车窗想要拒绝，他还没饥渴到和陌生人去开房打一炮，结果被眼前的一头耀眼金发晃了一下眼。

“我说大叔，要买我一晚吗？”

问话的是个学生模样的男孩，穿着廉价的T恤和破洞裤，手上挂着好几个戒指，看上去痞痞的。模样长得很帅气，脸上带着醒目的胡须样胎记，笑起来显得有些傻。

一看就是很阳光很白目的类型，嚷嚷着每个人都贡献一点爱世界就会变和平的天真傻瓜，佐助最讨厌的一类人。

却在这个破旧的小巷干着皮肉的勾当，向随便一个经过的路人出卖自己的身体。

佐助看着那双干净的蓝眼睛，感受到了强烈的违和感，甚至从中产生了一种扭曲的恶意。他生来就活在地狱，见不得美好纯粹的东西，骨肉之中写满交媾的欲望，套上一层虚伪的表皮就是人类。从刚刚开始就一直响个不停的手机终于被他摁下了接听键——一个垃圾电话。

“上车。”他听到自己这样说道。

他在鼬的忌日，用鼬的钱买了一根陌生男人的鸡巴来操自己，还有比这更荒诞的事情吗？

冷静下来以后，佐助控制不住地产生了想要逃走的冲动，但他从来不为自己做出的选择后悔，因此他还坐在这张床上。

这是一家十分廉价的旅馆，当然了，他没必要专门带一个鸭去五星级酒店的总统套房对着城市夜景做爱，反正只是鸡巴操屁眼的事，哪里都能做，他以前也做过无数遍。

他甚至不想暴露他们两个人打算打炮，因此多花了点钱开了间双人房。

浴室的水声停了下来，漩涡鸣人围着一条浴巾走了出来，这是在车上佐助被告知的名字，连名带姓，一点防范意识都没有。

鸣人大咧咧地分开腿坐在了另一张床上，小麦色的皮肤充满生机的活力，并不夸张的肌肉线条使得这具年轻的身体不像同龄人一般单薄，反而隐隐透露出侵略的攻击性。从浴巾的缝隙中佐助可以稍微看见一点鸣人的性器，虽然此刻安安静静地躺在那里，但已经可以想到它充血以后的惊人尺寸。

的确是有做鸭的资本。

之前就很在意这家伙的一头金发了，没想到连耻毛都是金色的吗？

“天生的，大概因为我爸是外国人吧。”鸣人无所谓地回答，顺便伸手拉开床头的柜子从中掏出了唯一的一个避孕套，“所以我下面也很大哦。我说大叔你想怎么做啊，我是都可以。”

佐助抿了抿唇，性对他而言不过是用来生存的工具，从前是为了残喘，现在是为了遗忘。

“你觉得你的业务能力能做到我满意吗？”

床因为加上了另一个人的重量又往下凹陷了不少，佐助抬起眼看向鸣人的眼睛，一样的蓝色，染上欲望以后变得更加深邃，像是大海一样要把人整个卷进去迎接一场未知的狂风暴雨。

“被这样质疑的话，等会儿大叔你喊停我也不会收手，绝对要做到你哭出来为止啊我说。”

大量的润滑液被挤进佐助的后穴里，鸣人的手指在他的体内进进出出做着扩张，动作幅度很大，很快就找到了他的敏感点。同时鸣人的另一只手技巧娴熟地套弄着佐助的阴茎，从柱身抚慰到睾丸，在佐助的身上肆意点燃快感的火苗。

“唔…”没忍住发出了声音，佐助用牙齿咬住了自己的嘴唇。他记得鸣人手指上本来带着好几个戒指，大概是为了方便性交，所以洗澡的时候脱下来放在浴室了。听着自己后穴咕滋搅动着的声音，他的身体开始慢慢浮现出情欲的粉红色，阴茎因为刺激颤巍巍地又吐出了一点前列腺液，这五年他连自渎都很少做，熟悉而陌生的快感再次向他袭来，他想射了。

五年没有被使用过的穴正饥渴地缠着鸣人的手指不放，穴肉被指节操开，勾起了他一些不愉快的记忆。鸣人的手指甲剪的很短，甚至有些秃，所以佐助并没有被弄痛的感觉，反而因为前列腺被手指反复碾压而爽到绷紧了脚趾。

但他不需要这种廉价的温柔，他想被粗暴的操弄，他渴望痛楚。

佐助抬起双腿缠上鸣人的腰，肌肤相贴的瞬间令他忍不住抖了一下，“你在磨蹭，什么啊…那个东西…是，摆设吗？”

因为快感而断断续续地挤出想说的话，听明白最后一句的鸣人眼睛危险地眯了眯，套弄着佐助阴茎的手加快了速度，同时在佐助后穴里的手指重重地往前列腺上一压。

“额啊——”大脑一片空白，佐助的腰反射性收紧了向上微微抬起，大量的精液从他的阴茎里喷涌出来，不少射在了他自己的腹部。脱力地重新跌回床上，佐助大口大口地喘着气，久违的高潮让他暂时失去了行动的能力。

鸣人把佐助的身体翻了个个儿，试图将他摆成跪着的姿势，佐助顺从地照办了。

炙热粗大的性器终于抵在了佐助的穴口，那里正一张一合地贪婪吮吸着，迫不及待地想含进鸣人的阴茎。鸣人的腰一个用力，缓慢地操进了佐助的穴内。

佐助的手指蜷曲在掌心中，不成声调的悲鸣从他的口中溢出。他能够清晰地感受到那把肉刃一寸寸劈开自己的肠壁，在自己的体内攻城略地，时隔五年他的身体重新被一个男人用生殖器填满，涨涨得让他形成了一种诡异的仿佛自虐般的满足感，刚刚才射过一次的阴茎又悄悄抬起了头。

还没等他习惯，鸣人就动起腰大力开操了起来，肉棒被整个抽出再整个插进去，本来后入位就是最轻松的性交姿势，更方便鸣人每次都重重地干进佐助的最深处。

佐助的身体随着鸣人的动作摇晃着，他的腰因为强烈的刺激止不住地发软，只能依靠双臂撑在床上保持上半身的平衡。

这样来回抽插了几十下以后，鸣人注意到了佐助的不适，于是他就着阴茎插在佐助体内的姿势，搂着佐助的腰将他翻了过来。阴茎在体内搅动一圈的快感激得佐助向后仰起了脖颈，他的手在空中无意识挥舞了几下，而后紧紧搂上鸣人的脖子。

鸣人大力掰开佐助的双腿，将那两条白皙笔直的腿向上抬压摆成M形，他故意用龟头去磨佐助的敏感点，“大叔你后面咬的太紧了，我操得你有这么舒服吗？”

佐助瞪了鸣人一眼，因为快感而水雾迷蒙的眼睛一点杀伤性也没有，反而像是情人间一个调情的嗔怒。

感觉到鸣人在自己体内的肉棒又涨大了几分，佐助摇摇头想要往后退，被鸣人一把摁了回来，猛然间干到了最深的地方，佐助发出了一声高亢的叫声。

“大叔，我知道你很爽，但是这家宾馆隔音效果不太好啊我说。”暗示佐助叫得太过大声，鸣人低头含住了佐助的乳头，突然被温热的口腔包裹，乳头违背主人的意志诚实地挺立起来。

“呜…我才没…啊…”佐助咽下呜咽，抵死不认。

舌头色情地围绕着小小的肉粒打转，不时戳向乳孔，像是在用舌头模拟性交的动作。牙齿轻微地用了点力咬着嘴中的乳头，鸣人故意大声发出啧啧的吸吮声。

被粗暴对待了一番的乳头又红又肿又爽，另一边受到冷落的乳头却委屈地挺立在空气里，佐助下意识地挺了挺胸去蹭鸣人的手，想得到更多的爱抚。

“难道大叔你是嘴上说着不要，身体却很诚实的那一类？”装作没有读懂佐助的暗示，鸣人继续坏心地蹂躏一边的乳头。

反正在床上自尊是个没什么用的东西，他花钱不就是为了爽吗？佐助自暴自弃地收紧了手臂把鸣人的头压向了等候多时的另一边，他主动将自己的乳头送进了鸣人的嘴里。

而鸣人当然乖乖照做了，他用嘴抚慰着这边，用手揉弄着那边，用肉棒操着下边，直把佐助操出水来，淫水随着抽插的动作流出来浸湿了身下的床单。

越来越多的快感累积起来，顾不上隔音效果，佐助忘我地呻吟着，他的阴茎跳动着蓄势待发，被鸣人眼疾手快地用另一只手堵住了铃口。

“哼…放手…”高潮被打断的佐助显得很难受，他皱起眉头摆动身体想要摆脱鸣人的控制。

“不行哦大叔，我说过要让你哭出来吧。”鸣人低声在佐助的耳边讲道，说话间的鼻息扑打在佐助的颈边，让佐助敏感地打了个颤，“而且之前不是让大叔你射过一次了，大人不可以太贪心啊我说。“

鸣人在佐助的身上落下一个个轻吻，他含住佐助的耳垂，从上而下舔过佐助的身体，像小狗占有性地将自己的所有物打上标记。佐助的皮肤很白，吻痕留在上面，像一朵朵红梅在白浊中妖艳荒淫地盛开。

房间里的温度持续升高，两个人都流了不少的汗。佐助的脑袋早就成了一团浆糊，被性爱操控的身体每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要射出来，唯一的出路被堵得死死的，一波又一波的灭顶快感却又不停歇地袭来。鸣人的嘴、鸣人的手、鸣人的阴茎不断在他的身上为非作歹肆意妄为，把他干的理智尽失，只能摇腰乞怜妄图得到解放。他像脱了水的鱼求生般张着嘴，几近产生会被鸣人操死在床上的错觉。

“唔…不要了…哈…放手…”佐助终于在鸣人的操弄中流下了求饶的泪水，有生理性被顶出来的，更多是因这逼仄的无处可逃的剧烈快感。

他的脸上写满了情欲，像个野兽一般任由性本能支配自己的身体，此时此刻的他完完全全被体内的肉棒征服了，他甚至不自觉地缩紧了后穴去讨好在那里驰骋的凶器。

被紧致甬道夹得十分舒爽的鸣人也维持不住原本从容的表情，把佐助的身体牢牢锁在怀中，鸣人难耐地又狠冲了数十下，力道之大之狠直把囊袋都撞在佐助的屁股上发出羞人的啪啪声响，鸣人衔住佐助的乳头大力啃咬，而后松开了一直禁锢着佐助阴茎的那只手。

“额啊啊啊———”绝顶的快感袭来，佐助的整个身体都绷紧抽搐着，他的阴茎终于得到了解放，将无处发泄的欲火通通射了出去。他的乳头火辣辣的痛，肯定是被鸣人咬破皮了，不过正是这点痛反而让他觉得自己还活着。佐助瘫软地躺倒在床上，身体沉浸在极致的舒爽中不想动弹。

鸣人脱下了被射得满满的避孕套，打了个结扔进垃圾桶，满意地看着床上仍在高潮余韵里失神的佐助，笑嘻嘻地开口：“记得要给我的能力打满分哦。“

说罢，鸣人吹着口哨想要进浴室再冲个澡。

被鸣人说的话惊醒，佐助迷茫地看了一眼时间，他挣扎着从床上爬起来，尽管浑身都是软的，但还是逞强地握住鸣人的手阻止了鸣人的动作，语焉不详地转过头，“…我买了你一晚，况且我还没有说过满意。”

鸣人惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，一边在心里吐槽刚刚被干的爽飞天的是哪位啊，一边满脸无奈纠结：“可是这里只提供了一个套子…”

“那种东西，不需要。”佐助一个用力把呆愣着的鸣人推倒在了床上，他分开腿跪在鸣人胯间，用手撑开了自己的后穴，另一只手扶着鸣人的阴茎缓慢坐了下来。经历完一场激烈性事的穴口还没有来得及闭合，很容易地就吞下了鸣人的巨物。

重新被填满的感觉让佐助低低地喘息起来，他开始自己摆动腰部干起了自己。

“哇啊。”鸣人兴奋地看着面前香艳的一幕，抬手抚开佐助因为汗水而凌乱贴在脸上的黑发，露出了那对充满欲望的迷离双眼，瞳孔空荡无焦，像是在看着谁，却又荒无一物，“大叔你好色啊，我超兴奋的现在。”

“哈…啰嗦…”佐助抬手捂住了鸣人那张喋喋不休的嘴，“是身体擅自…唔…动起来的…”

鸣人坏笑着伸出舌头舔佐助的手心，湿漉漉的微麻感让佐助迅速收回了手，“我更希望大叔你用另外的东西来堵住我的嘴。”

俯身向前亲上佐助的嘴唇，鸣人用右手摁住了佐助的后颈，不容拒绝地加深了这个吻。

放在佐助腰上的左手带着佐助的身体向下，同时鸣人抬起胯部向上大力一顶，猛烈的快感像过电似地流过全身，佐助张开嘴想要发出呻吟，被伺机已久的舌头找准机会钻了进来。

鸣人的舌头细细地舔过佐助口腔的每一处地方，缠着佐助的舌头一起共舞，他们互相交换津液，从彼此的肺部偷走呼吸。上下两张嘴都被堵住玩弄的佐助从鼻腔中发出哼声，接了一个长达十几分钟的吻后，鸣人放开了佐助。

得到休息的佐助大口呼吸着新鲜空气，他刚想说谁允许你吻我了，却在下一波操弄中再次失去理智，只能发出被撞得支离破碎的低吟。

“嗯…哈…再快点…”他不知廉耻地疯狂摆动着自己的腰，腿间一片泥泞，有本来留在后穴的润滑液也有鸣人的阴茎流出的腺液，搅在一起承受着鸣人一次又一次激烈的冲撞。

鸣人挺身用力猛干了几十下，将佐助牢牢地摁在自己的肉柱上，精液争先恐后地射了出来灌满佐助体内，又从佐助的穴口流出来，佐助被烫的一个瑟缩，哆嗦着迎来了高潮。

被操熟了的穴肉惹人怜惜地红肿着，腥臭的精液从里面流出来，又很快被肉棒操进去，随着不断的抽插泛起白沫，而后被再一次注入新的精液。

夜晚还没有结束，他们继续不知疲倦地做爱，佐助最后一次射出来的时候，精液已经很稀了，时针分针刚刚好一起来到零点。

佐助眼前一黑昏睡了过去，他的身体因过度使用而疲乏地宣告罢工。鸣人叹了口气，轻柔地抱起佐助走向浴室，将佐助体内的精液尽数扣弄出来并简单做了一下清理，鸣人把佐助放在了另外一张干净的床上掩上被子。

自己则躺倒在了一旁的小沙发，反正那张沾满了两人精液和淫水而变得潮湿黏糊的床是怎么也不能睡人了。

鼬的忌日就这样过去了。


End file.
